Dragonflies: Children of the Street
by TechnoSora
Summary: Four girls decide to run away from home, and a while after they soon meet five boys.. Now with all nine of them together in a group, what will arise as they try to survive on the streets? Romance? Comedy? Tragedy? Who knows.
1. The Escape

Author's notes;;

This is my first story, all characters and whatnot are claimed by me, you know the drill. This might take a while since I'm not exactly a story writer. Alright, let's start now! :3 If you're reading this then you're amazing, because this probably isn't that good.

It was a normal Friday night for most families to relax, watch TV, or go out and have fun from a weekend away from school. That is, for everyone besides the Rosaki family..  
"TURN THAT TV OFF NOW! YOU KNOW YOU CAN'T WATCH THAT CHANNEL, YOU'RE TOO YOUNG!" a deep voice yelled which sounded like an older male. "Dad..we're watching Adult Swim.." Haruko (17) replied with a exasperated sigh. "Oh my gawd dad, we're watching shows that swear and have perverted jokes with sex references!" Kano (15) added in her usual sarcastic voice, added by the rolling of her chestnut brown eyes. The dad soon emerged out, his face starting to slowly distort with anger. "Turn. It. Off. NOW," he said slowly, his voice rising after every word.  
"..nah, some anime shows I like are going to show soon!" Mai (14) replied to the pissed off father smiling, obivously enjoying the channel like her sisters did. "Besides, Shin-chan is going to be on dad. We all enjoy that show, even though it totally embarasses me to admit that I do to my friends at school.." Shiori (16) admitted as her pinks turned light pink. "SO YOU DO LIKE SHIN-CHAN! I KNEW IT!" Kano blurted out with a sly grin on her face. "WAIT UNTIL I TELL THEM!" "No you won't Kano!" Shiori replied as she jumped over towards her and began to pull her hair, Kano quickly grabbing her cheeks and pulling them. "OW!" "OWWW!" "FRIGGIN LET GO!" "NOT UNTIL YOU SAY YOU WON'T TELL THEM!"  
"KNOCK IT OFF YOU TWO!" the father roared, grabbing Shiori and Kano by the scruffs of their shirts and glared at them as he let go. Walking over to the TV, he quickly went behind and unplugged it as the TV faded to black. "DAD YOU SUCK!" Mai said as her and her sisters groaned in disgust of what he just did. "Honestly dad, you never let us do anything like normal teenagers do! We never get to hang out with our friends or anything," Haruko replied as her blue eyes glared at her father with frusteration glowing in them. The dad suddenly turned quiet, as he lifted his finger and pointed towards the hallway. And of course, that meant "Go to your fuckin room now". (They shared a slightly big room.) Haruko glanced at her younger sisters, obivously still angry as she started to stomp off towards their room. The sisters knowing what she was doing, each followed her like baby ducks did with their mom.

"Mai, Shiori, Kano. I'm sick of this, we don't have freedom in our lives and never have since mom died when we were little," Haruko started to say after she slammed the door. Mai's head was leaning on Kano's shoulder on one of the beds, as Shiori leaned against the wall. "..I think it's time we do something about it. And I don't mean things like we usually did, like rebel and go out. That isn't working." "..Haruko, what are you saying?" Shiori asked, her brown eyes looking curious and concerned at the same time. "What I mean is..we need to form a plan to escape this hellhole," Haruko replied as a small smile formed. Kano immediately started to form a smirk, as she was the one who enjoyed pulling pranks and whatnot. Mai was quiet, slightly tired since she was no longer watching TV as she tried to keep her sky blue eyes opened.  
"I've got a good way then, Haruko," Kano replied with her smirk still there as she looked at the other girls, which meant that she was about to explain something. "It goes something like this..you know how dad drinks late at night right? We need to sneak out towards the back door at that time, and make sure he doesn't catch us. If he does..then I'm not sure what we'll do." Haruko shrugged. "Good enough Kano..that'll do since there's really nothing else." "I highly doubt we'll get caught, dad is stupid remember?" Shiori added as the girls made small laughes, obivously remembering moments. "Everyone, pack up your things. We'll be leaving in 45 minutes. Kano, I'll get your stuff ready, I need you to steal some food, money, y'know..the essentials." "Rodger that!" Kano replied with a wink at Haruko in a silly matter, as she nudged Mai's head. "..mmph.." Mai mumbled, yawning. "Wake up sleepyhead, we're going to be packing up and leaving," Kano said to her in a gentle voice.  
~~~~~~}i{~~~~~~

Haruko glanced at the backpacks and bags in front of her, double checking for everything. "Do you guys have everything? And that includes stuffed animals," she added, glancing at Mai as Mai's cheeks turned pink. "Y-yeah!" Mai replied with a sheepish smile as the other two girls added with a basic "Yeah!". Haruko pulled out her wallet, checking at the money and looked at the picture of their mother. "Mom..we'll be going on an adventure now, please don't be angry at us," she said silently at the picture and put the wallet back away. "Alright, let's start this mission," Kano whispered, as she opened the door carefully. Each of the girls carried one or two bags with a backpack on their backs of their things.

"Shiori, you better not screw this up like you did last time," Kano commented sarcastically as she leaned against the wall of the hallway. "Shut up! You were the one who fuckin messed it up!" Shiori replied with a snarl. "You're such a bitch, Shiori." Haruko soon gave them a warning look. "Shut up both of you, or we'll get caught." "..it's safe," Mai said quietly, since she checked (they chose her since she was the smallest of the four) up close. "Alright you two, let's go..and quickly." The four girls then went up to the kitchen, where the father was as he started to pull out his choices of alcohol.

"..this one sounds nice for tonight.." he mumbled, closing the cabinets and pulling out a giant glass. "..shit..I timed it wrong.." Kano mumbled as they all peeked into there. "Nice going Kano.." Mai commented with a quiet silent laugh. "I don't care anymore, we're going either way!" Haruko added as she soon walked into the kitchen quietly. The girls once again followed her in a line, as they once every few seconds hid behind furniture. "..the hell is here?" the dad mumbled after chugging down the glass, which of course wouldn't be his last. His eyes glanced around in a fast motion, soon returning to his drinks. Shiori lip-mouthed "GO!!" to everyone since she was the closest to him, as they crawled towards the door. They were almost to the door..oh so close! They would soon be free from their hated father!..  
~~~~~~}i{~~~~~~  
CRASH! Mai's eyes widened in fear as the tall lamp she bumped into on accident fell to the ground. The top fell off as the lightbulb shattered and dispersed across the ground. "GET OUT OF MY FUCKIN HOUSE!" the dad yelled, looking down at where the noise was. Unfortunely, he wasn't drunk enough yet to not notice things like that. "...I thought I told you girls to go to your room..." he said slowly, his eyes starting to show extreme rage. The rage he showed when he was madder than mad, so mad that he could hurt them. Mai's eyes were still wide as she stared, Kano quickly getting up and grabbing her over by the other sisters. Haruko held Mai close, knowing how scared she could get when their dad was like this, as she glared at the father.

"DO YOU THINK WE GIVE A SHIT ABOUT IF YOU MAKE US GO TO OUR ROOM OR NOT!? DAD, WE CAN'T STAND YOU! WE KNOW WHAT YOU DID YEARS AGO ONE NIGHT! WE WATCHED YOU DO IT!" The dad stared like a complete idiot at Haruko. "..what do you mean 'years ago one night'?" he asked. "YOU FRIGGIN KNOW WHAT I MEAN YOU SICK MOTHER FUCKER! WE SAW YOU KILL MOM WHILE SHE WAS ILL! YOU KILLED HER BY STRANGELING HER WITH A PILLOW!" The dad's eyes widened, as he grabbed a glass bottle of liqour and raised it up. Mai covered her face into Haruko, as Kano and Shiori stared in shock. Shiori soon shook her head. "WE ALL SAW IT DAD! YOU KILLED THE MOM WE LOVED!" Kano soon snapped out as well. "DAD..WE NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" "What are you going to do, leave?" the father asked in a snarling voice, the bottle pointed at them. "I won't let you leave, my foolish daughters.."

"I HATE YOU DAD! WE ALL HATE YOU!" Mai shouted through the muffles of her voice since she still covered her head. The father growled, his hair soon overshadowing his eyes. "Go, now!" Haruko ordered in a harsh voice as she opened the door quickly. Shiori and Kano went out and quickly started running, obeying Haruko. Mai stood still, looking at the dad. "..good girl..stay with dad.." the father cooed, still in the snarling voice as he walked up with the bottle raising at her. "MAI, GET OUT OF THE WAY!!" Haruko screamed as she grabbed Mai in a reactive matter. SMASH! The bottle exploded into pieces onto the ground as the liquid poured out. It barely missed by a few inches of hitting her. Holding Mai's hand tightly, she closed the door and ran out towards the street with the small girl.  
They no longer had a home to go to, Haruko was well aware of that. But she didn't know this. This would start an adventure that would change all of them.

{End of chapter}


	2. WE DON'T HAVE WHAT?

Author's notes;; This chapter is very short, I apologize. But I didn't want to write that much about it since it felt boring to me. Er..enjoy.

It was now morning, the time when most children would get up and watch TV, hang out with friends, anything that was fun to do over the weekend. But in this case, that's not how things were exactly going.  
"Harukoooo..can't we stop for just..an hour?" Shiori whined, as she stopped panting. The girls had been walking since they ran away from the house down the streets. "We gotta get to the next town Shiori, we're almost there," Mai replied as she walked, tired herself. "Well..I suppose we can have a short break and eat some food," Haruko finally said, stopping as she glanced at the bags they were carrying. "..umm..Haruko about the food.." Kano said quietly as she opened up the bags. "KANO! WHY IS THERE ONLY FUCKIN DRINKS IN HERE!" Haruko retorted, her eyebrow twitching as she glanced at the guilty girl. "I couldn't grab any food, dad was around there.." Kano explained sheepishly. "OH MY GOD, WE ARE HOBOS! DO YOU KNOW HOW MY REPUTATION WILL BE NOW!?" Shiori yelled, starting to freak out now.

"Think of it this way Shiori: you'll have a good reputation with hobos on the street now," Kano commented grinning as her, Haruko, and Mai started laughing. "That. Is. Not. Funny!.." Shiori started to say, as she soon gave in and started laughing herself. How these girls could laugh despite the fact that they had no home now..no idea. After a few minutes, they soon regained theirselves as Haruko glanced at them. "We need to steal some food then, luckily the next town has booths in the marketplace area.." "Mai should steal it then since she's the smallest and won't be caught as easily," Kano added. Mai nodded as her usual smile formed on her face. "I can do that! Is there anything you want specifically?" she asked. "..some makeup, chocolate.." Shiori started mumbling. "BESIDES Shiori, no we don't Mai," Haruko answered cutting Shiori off. "Hey, we're at the town now!" Mai said excitedly as she pointed over at the direction of where it was. It appeared to be a large town, with lots of buildings and streets. It seemed to be calm as well..or was it?  
~~~~~~}i{~~~~~~  
"Mai, we'll be watching from the alleyway," Kano whispered as she nodded at Mai. Mai nodded back, as she took a deep breath and started walking towards the booths. There were no sellers there, but the food and whatnot was in glass. Seeing a pastry booth that caught her sky blue eyes, Mai walked over cautiously to it. "Oooo..pastry.." Kano commented as Haruko gave her a warning look to be quiet.

Mai's eyes sparkled at the pastries in front of her, as she extended her hand out to grab a piece of bread. "Oi. You. What do you think you're doing with these?" a male voice sneered, as he put his hand on Mai's shoulder and pointed a gun against her white hair. Mai instantly flinched, as Haruko's eyes widened in shock.

At the time, Mai thought everything would end here and now.  
{End of chapter}


	3. The girls' new beginning

Author's notes;; ___;; This probably is horrible for an intro to all the characters. If you're still reading this story I'm surprised.

"I'll ask this again: what do you plan on doing with this food?" the male asked as his silver eyes glared at the scared girl. Haruko instantly darted out, despite the fact that Shiori and Kano were trying to hold her back as she glared at the male with a mix of a terrified and angry face. "LET MY LITTLE SISTER GO!" she growled. Kano and Shiori both watched, knowing that they could only run off if anything happened. "Not until she answers my question," the male replied coldly as he looked at Mai still. "..umm..me and my sisters ran away from home last night, and I was going to steal some food for them since we didn't bring any.." Mai replied, trying to sound calm as she closed her eyes.  
"..new kids of the streets, eh.." the male replied, soon putting the gun back in his pocket.

"I have a deal to offer all four of you then," he said as he pointed at Kano and Shiori. He knew they were there the whole time, just didn't mention them. Kano and Shiori emerged out and stood by Haruko. "I'll have you live with me and some of the members in my small group if you help us out with things..is this a deal..." He suddenly grew quiet, trying to figure out the small girl's name. "..Mai," Mai replied in her warm and happy voice as she turned around and glanced up at the boy. "That's Haruko, Shiori, and Kano, my older sisters." The boy nodded, looking at the three girls and then at Mai. "My name is Kazune..now please follow me so you can go to our headquarters." The sisters all glanced at each other. Headquarters? Despite the fact they were confused and hardly knew the boy, they obeyed what he said.  
~~~~~~}i{~~~~~~  
"Here we are, this is the headquarters," Kazune finally said after they traveled deep into the woods. The four girls stopped, already tired since they hardly slept as they looked around. As soon as they did, their eyes looked with amazement. There were three abandoned trains that looked old, with a river nearby. A bunch of trees covered this area, so it was pretty well hidden from civilization. "Get out here, we've got new members!" Kazune shouted as he walked up to the middle of the area. Four guys soon emerged from random places of the area, and stood by him.

"Hell yeah Kazune! You got some cute girls!" the red eyed and orange haired boy commented as he walked over to the four. "Hello there, cuties. My name is Makoto, 18 years old..and single," Makoto said as he winked. Haruko glared at him, overprotective of her younger sisters once again. Makoto snickered, as another male walked over towards them. "Hello, my name is Hayate, 19 years old. Glad to have you in our small group, please let me treat you with high regards," the brown haired and dark green eyed boy said as he grabbed each of the girl's hand and kissed it gently. When he kissed Kano's however, her face turned red. Mai nudged Kano's arm with her elbow with a grin, and whispered "You like him Kano!" as Kano's face turned even more red. "..Takashi, 15 years old. Got it memorized? I hope you do, since I'm not repeating myself," the green eyed and blonde haired boy stated simply as he returned back to being quiet. "My name is Tomoya, 16 years old. There is nothing else you need to know about me," the dark blue haired and eyed boy said in a harsh voice.  
"This is the leader of our group, Kazune," Hayate explained as he pointed towards Kazune. Kazune simply stared with his cold looking gray eyes and black hair. "He is 17 years old, just so you know. Now boys, let us welcome these girls with kindness." The boys nodded, besides Tomoya that is since he simply let out a grunt.

"Haruko, 17 years old," she said simply, flipping her brown hair back and looked at the others with her blue eyes. "Shiori, 16 years old. I'm the normal one out of my sisters, being actually you know..popular," Shiori said as she put her pink hair into a ponytail. "Kano, 15 years old. And don't worry, you'll get used to Shiori being like this," she said grinning as Shiori shot a glare at her before looking back at Kazune. Thankfully Shiori didn't start pulling her blonde-orange hair again. "Mai, 14 years old!" Mai said with a warm smile on her face, as she made a small bow at the boys. Her white hair soon flew up as she lifted her head, revealing that she was wearing tied bows in her hair.  
"You girls look tired, so please do take a rest inside the middle train. Don't worry about moving your things in there right now, we'll do that for you. Have a good rest, loves," Hayate said with a gentle smile as Kano's face turned red once again. Shiori stared at Kazune still (she had for quite a while), her eyes glittering as she soon turned away. "You know..Kazune looks REALLY cool.." Shiori whispered, as Haruko sighed at her remark. "Whatever Shiori.." Haruko simply said, too tired to say anything else. The train inside appeared comfortable, with old blankets and whatnot scattered. The girls bundling up near each other with them, they quickly fell asleep as the day passed by. Their new life would now begin.  
{End of chapter}


	4. Chores, goody

Author's note;; Now this story is going to start being random. I'm shocked if you're reading this far. =n___n=

It was now the next morning, with our group eating some breakfast..

"Who made this breakfast?" Haruko retorted, looking at the food. It was either burnt or barely cooked, and had dirt on them. "..this food does look..gross.." Mai said to Haruko, putting the food on the ground. "I want real food!" Shiori complained. "For once I agree with Shiori," Kano added, a disgusted look on her face. "I did," Tomoya replied rolling his eyes as the boys either smirked or laughed silently. "You suck at cooking, you know that Tomoya?" "If you think it's bad why don't you cook?" Tomoya scowled as his eyes glanced at Haruko. "I gladly will, I've cooked for my sisters for a long time," Haruko replied with a combination of a smirk and a smile on her face. "Alright then, your chore is permanently the cook then," he replied as he continued to eat his oh-so-horrible-food. "Finally, we'll have food that won't kill us!" Takashi commented as Tomoya glared at him. "I must agree with Takashi there Tomoya," Hayate added. "Your cooking does suck Tomoya. We just don't say anything since we know we'll get beaten the fuck out of," Kazune said in his normal monotone-yet-cool voice. "Okay, I get the picture!" Tomoya roared as he jumped out of the log bench and spilt food on the ground. The others began laughing at him, (he was posing like the Incredible Hulk LOL) as he stood there with a red face from what he did. It already appeared that they were already getting along, oddly enough.  
~~~~~~}i{~~~~~~  
"So each of us have to do chores? That's a pain in the ass, you know that?" Shiori asked with a sigh as she looked at her clothes. "My clothes are ruined too..and I bought these a few weeks ago.." "Yes, Tomoya assigns us the chores. Sometimes it changes, but not that often. You usually get the same one." Hayate explained. "That's not too bad," Kano replied, smiling at Hayate as he simply smiled back. Her face turned red, and she turned around. Mai smiled as she watched Kano, happy that she finally liked someone since she was always too stubborn to..possibly even more than Haruko.

"Alright, here are your chores. Only me and Hayate are here since the others are working with theirs." Pulling out a crumbled sheet of paper, Tomoya's eyes glanced down and read it. "Haruko: Cooking since she says that "she can cook". Shiori: Cleaning the area with Hayate. Kano: Same as Shiori.." Kano's eyes literally lit up when she heard that, making Shiori snicker under her breath quietly since her and Haruko were well aware of her liking towards Hayate as well. Tomoya's eyes suddenly turned more cold and looked at Mai. "Mai: Building a large fire from scratch, stones and all." Mai stared at him for a moment. The tones here were large and heavy, and she would have difficulty carrying them. "Uh..Tomoya, isn't it better if one of us help her?--" Haruko started to say. "No. She will do this on her own." Tomoya replied in a sneering voice, cutting her off. Haruko made a small sigh; she knew she couldn't stop Tomoya since he was the most harsh and stubborn person she's ever met. The three sisters and Hayate soon walked off, not wanting to get on Tomoya's bad side, as they started to work on their chores.  
~~~~~~}i{~~~~~~  
Mai bit her lower lip, slowly getting up again after tripping with another large rock. She had to make the fire as large as a little kids round pool, or so Tomoya commanded her to. Dirt was all over her, and her muscles started to ache. Her knees were scabbed, and her fingers were as well and both were almost bleeding. Breathing heavily, she put the next rock down. She was halfway done with the rocks..after 2 hours. Tomoya emerged out, checking to see if she was done. "What, you aren't done? It's already been 2 fuckin hours. Hurry up you worthless piece of shit!" he barked, Mai wincing as she started to walk over to get another rock. "T-Tomoya..can I take a small break?.." Mai asked quietly, as he walked over to her.

"No, you can't until you're completely done. Finish up your chore, you weak girl! You don't belong here if you can't do this!" Tomoya yelled, pushing her to the ground as hard as he could. Mai fell to the ground, tears starting to fill up in her sky blue eyes as she tried to hold them in. Getting up slowly, she started to lift the rocks and put them there again. Tomoya walked off, obivously not a huge fan of Mai since she came here. Mai's eyes slowly started to turn emotionless, as she started to whisper to herself. "..I can do this..I can..I'll finish it.."  
In the distance behind a tree, Kazune watched Mai and had since before Tomoya came out. "Mai.." He whispered under his breath. His silver eyes started to soften, as he continued to watch Mai for the rest of the time until she was done...  
{End of chapter}


	5. The hidden spot

Author's notes;; Woohoo chapter 5! -Cheers- Yeah, I like making notes at the beginning of every chapter. No idea why. Just do. Don't mind me, I'm hyper from chocolate chip pancakes.

"Mai, you've only taken a small bite out of your meal.." Haruko said in a stern motherly tone of voice. "I know..I'm just not that hungry Haruko.." Mai replied quietly, putting her food on the ground and got up, "I'll be in our room.." As Mai walked off, Haruko glanced at Kano with a concerned look. When she disappeared, the sisters started to talk silently. "What's wrong with her?" "I'm not sure.." "Something must have happened." "I'm worried about her.." "So am I.." Kazune glanced at the girls, hearing their conversation as he made a small frown. "I'll go see what's wrong," he stated with a wave of his hand and headed towards the girls room. "Ohohoho..I haven't seen Kazune like this before!" Makoto said smirking. "Could it be that you're.." "Makoto, shut up and eat your damn food before I beat you to a pulp," Tomoya grumbled, feeling extra cranky today. Hayate glanced over at Kazune walking off, and made a small smile, soon changing the topic on purpose. "So, how was everyone's chores?" "Pfft! Cooking is easy! I told you that I could cook better than Tomoya..but then again, a lot of people could." Haruko bragged. "A two year old could cook better than him," Takashi added with his blank stare while eating. "Shut up bitch!" Tomoya responded, as Haruko grinned. "Hayate, it was a lot of fun cleaning wasn't it?" Kano asked him (obivously trying to get his attention). The group was soon emerged in a conversation, the worries about Mai going away for now.  
~~~~~~}i{~~~~~~  
Kazune slowly walked inside the train, ruffling his black hair with his hand as he looked to see where Mai was. She was curled up in a blanket, her eyes looking empty and sad. Emotionless almost. "Mai?" he asked in a calm voice as she lifted her head and looked at him. "..what is it?.." Mai responded quietly in almost a monotone voice. "Mai.." Kazune whispered under his breath as he soon formed a small smile, lowering himself down to her. "How about I show you my secret spot? Nobody except for me knows it, and it's my favorite spot to go to." Mai blinked, staring at Kazune as her eyes had a curious look to them but quickly faded away. "That sounds good." she replied, a small but fake smile forming on her face. "We'll be sneaking out so no one will catch us, since I don't want anyone else to find out this area," Kazune soon explained, Mai nodding. "You need to follow me closely, just in case since it's dark outside," he quickly added as he stared at Mai with soft silver eyes like earlier and quickly looked away.

A few moments later, Kazune and Mai were walking down the dark depths of the woods as he stopped for a moment. "Hang on, let me help you get over this," Kazune said slowly, climbing over the tall stack of branches on the ground and reached out his hand. Mai walked over carefully, grabbing his hand lightly as she started to climb over. "Oi, be careful--OOF!" he started to say as she suddenly slipped from a small branch breaking and landed on his chest. "S-sorry.." Mai said quietly, getting off of Kazune quickly. Kazune's cheeks turned light pink and then he forced it to go away. "Just..hold my hand until we get there, alright?" He was being protective of her now? That was unusual for him. Grabbing her hand, Kazune continued to lead her there.

"Here we are." Kazune stated, letting go of Mai's hand as Mai looked around. Instantly, her eyes started twinkling. It was a large pond that sparkled from the moon and stars right above. Lilypads and plants were in the pond, and had a bunch of rocks to sit or stand on around it. "It's..so pretty.." Mai said quietly, starting to not help but smile. "There you go, now you're smiling!" Kazune said happily, grinning at her. "Kazune..you're acting so much different right now, why?" Mai asked, sitting down on the grass. Kazune made a light sigh, sitting next to her. "It's too difficult for me to explain, Mai..because I don't really know either," he answered, which was actually true. He really didn't know WHY he was acting like his true self around her.

"Look! There's a bunch of dragonflies!" Mai chirped, looking at them with her face completely lit up now. Kazune chuckled, looking at the dragonflies and then Mai. Without thinking, he suddenly started to inch towards her slowly and opened his arms. Closer, closer..  
Mai suddenly turned around to look at Kazune, as he snapped out of it and stopped. "This is my favorite spot too now, Kazune," she replied with her warm smile. "Thank you for showing me it..that cheered me up a lot." Kazune's cheeks turned pink. "..no problem, Mai. I just didn't want to see you upset like that," he said with a smile, soon realizing what he just said. His cheeks turning red, he quickly got up and looked away. "Mai, if there's ever anything wrong..you can talk to me about it. I'll always listen. Or you can come to this spot and wait for me..I'll come as fast as I can." Kazune said to her in his warm voice, walking away from embarassment. Mai blinked, not expecting what he said as she soon shook her head and noticed him walking away. "E-eh? Kazune, wait for me!" Mai cried out, running after him as they both disappeared from the pond with the dragonflies.  
{End of chapter}


	6. Kano's confession?

Author's note;; i herd u leik mudkipz. LOLOLOLOL. Sorry, I had to say that. Onward with the story~!

"Where the hell were you!?" Haruko and Tomoya both blurted at the same time as Kazune and Mai returned from the secret spot. Both immediately turned their head away from each other in a stubborn matter. "Nowhere really, just showing her around.." Kazune replied as his voice sounded cold again. Mai tilted her head at him; hearing his cold voice sounded so much different than what he really was. "Ohohohoho..Kazune were you doing something to Mai? You pervert~.." Makoto commented, Haruko's eyes quickly glaring at Kazune in her overprotective matter. "YOU WERE DOING WHAT TO MY SISTER!?" "H-Haruko he just showed me around!" Mai quickly replied, making a nervous laugh as Haruko glared at Kazune again and returned to normal. "Well..since you finally came back Mai, let's go to bed with Shiori and Kano. They're already in there," Haruko said in her gentle tone that she usually had as she led Mai in the middle train. "Hmph! Girls." Tomoya grunted as Kazune simply shrugged, unaffected by the situation.  
~~~~~~}i{~~~~~~  
"So you hung out with Kazune!? That's so unfair Mai, I want to do that!" Shiori complained as the four girls were lounging in the train room. It was now decorated with posters and whatnot, some they brought and some from the garbage dump. Ironic really, how some people could get rid of certain things like what they found. Furniture, an old fashioned TV that nobody used these days (Which Takashi fixed since he knows tech), lots of things. "Did he make any moves on you? Did he? Did he?" Kano asked excitedly as Haruko squinted her eyes at that question. "I am quite curious to know that as well Mai." Mai shook her head lightly, grinning sheepishly. "No no no..he didn't do anything. We just talked!.." "..for now that is.." Kano said cutting Mai off as she smirked. "I don't like him or anything Kano, besides Shiori does."

"Speaking of liking someone..I'm planning on..you know, confessing to Hayate tonight. Cause..we've been talking to each other a lot lately and I feel like we're getting along and all.." Kano said to them as she smirked still, but with her cheeks pink. "WHAT!?" the other three girls blurted, as they soon bombarded her. "We'll help you out!" "You gotta do it now!" "I'll get you and Hayate by yourselves!" Kano soon let out a small sigh after several minutes of being attacked with comments and questions. "Alright, alright..go ahead and plan it out.." she grumbled, soon smiling since she couldn't help but do so.  
~~~~~~}i{~~~~~~  
"We're going to what?" Takashi retorted at Haruko. "We're going to have Hayate and Kano by themselves since she wants to tell him something. We'll be hiding though to spy, of course," she explained. "Kazune, do you want to spy with me?" Shiori asked him, as his cold eyes glanced over at her. "..sure.." he mumbled, Shiori grabbing him by the arm even before he answered and hiding with him behind a large tree. Mai and Takashi hid behind a patch of bushes, as Tomoya rolled his eyes. "This is stupid, you know that?" "Shut up, Hayate's coming and Kano will hear us!" Haruko scolded him as he dragged him off and hid behind another tree. Makoto appeared next to Haruko suddenly, grabbing her by the waist and holding her close. "Hello, Haruko--" BAM! Haruko soon punched him right on the cheek as he stumbled backwards with a smirk. "You're a tough girl, you know that?" "Just shut up Makoto, it's almost time for it to start.." she grumbled as Hayate soon emerged out.  
Glancing around, Hayate's dark green eyes blinked. "..wonder where everyone went..oh, Kano." he said acknowledging the girl who was sitting on a log bench with his trademark gentle smile. Kano soon got up and walked over in front of him. "..Hayate, there's something I need to say." Heads soon started to emerge from the hiding spots out of curiousity, just like a true peanut gallery would. "Hmm? What is it?" Hayate replied, staring at the girl as she went a little closer. Kano's cheeks started to blush as she looked up at his face.

"..I like you." Kano stated as her face turned more red, still looking to see his response. Hayate's eyes turned hard as he ruffled his hair with his hand and turned around from the girl. "..Hayate?.." Kano whispered. "Kano..I just.." His voice sounded harsh almost, as if hearing that made him angry. The peanut gallery emerged out even more now. Shaking his head with a sigh after a few moments, he turned around and grabbed Kano's shoulders. "..H-Hayate?.." Kano repeated, as his face slowly lowered down towards her. "Kano, I can't answer..but I am glad you think of me that way.." he whispered, his lips soon touching her forehead in a gentle manner. After a minute, he soon let go and released Kano's shoulders. Kano stared dumbfonded as he smiled and walked away, her face still red. What did Hayate mean by "he couldn't answer"? "KANO! He kissed you on the forehead!" Mai chirped, as Kazune and the other boys besides Makoto stared at the scene blankly. "Yup, he did!" Kano bragged. "Bet you guys can't get anything like that!" "You wanna bet Kano?!" Shiori said angerily. "I'm more popular with guys and everything than you are!" "That's what you say Shiori..but it's all just in your head!" Kano replied to the angry Shiori, grinning. Shiori soon darted towards her, as she tackled Kano and started pulling her cheeks hard. Kano soon started pulling anything she could grab.

"OI, KNOCK IT OFF YOU TWO!" Tomoya yelled. Haruko simply shrugged. "They do this all the time, just let them do this until they stop." The group soon watched the girls fight with bemused or blank expressions, but had one question in all of their minds..what DID Hayate mean?  
{End of chapter}


	7. Her secret

Author's note;; This takes place about 2 weeks after Kano's confession.

"Did you guys ever notice how Mai and Kazune are hanging out all the time now?" Haruko asked as they were eating breakfast. Mai and Kazune were not there, of course, since they were hanging out a little bit more each day. "No s**t sherlock, we've all noticed," Takashi and Kano responded at the same time with a sarcastic tone. Kano soon glanced at Takashi surprised. "You thought the same thing I did! Great minds think alike I suppose, right?" Takashi's cheeks turned a faint pink, so faint that it was hard to see. "..right..'great minds think alike'" he replied, doing the quotes with his fingers. Shiori appeared to be pondering, her hands on the side of her face. Tomoya glanced at her, flicking her in the back of her head. "THAT HURT!" Shiori responded, turning around and looking at him. "What are you spacing out about? Eat the damn food your sister made," Tomoya simply said as he continued to eat. "..I need to do this as soon as possible..I will tomorrow.." Shiori whispered to herself. What was Shiori talking about? What was she planning?..

"Haruko~! This food is yummy as usual!" Makoto commented, chowing down as Haruko stared at him. "This must be made out of your love for me!" "Makoto, just shut your fuckin trap." Haruko snapped at him. "You're so mean Haruko~~!" Makoto whined in his girl-voice-impression. Hayate simply ate in his content matter, smiling as he listened to everyone in their usual conversations.  
~~~~~~}i{~~~~~~  
.."Tomoya did what!?" Mai asked, having a fit of giggles. "Yeah, Tomoya once wore a dress after a bet we did with his hair in a ponytail for a week!" Kazune replied grinning, having a few chuckles himself. "You should have seen it Mai, it was priceless! He looked like a complete girl almost! He had to walk down the streets like that too..and one guy asked for his number!" Mai soon started giggling more, as Kazune soon joined in with her. Falling backwards into the tall grass, Mai looked at the clouds above. She never knew that Kazune was like this at all, or that he would be her friend even. "Kazune..what was your life like? I'm just wondering, even though.."

Kazune made a small smile at Mai, and looked at the large pond in front of them as dragonflies flew past by. "You're so nosy Mai," he said jokingly as she almost started to retort. "..heh, no. It's fine. I'll tell you, it's nothing that long or great." Mai closed her sky blue eyes, listening to Kazune's voice and the breeze passing by them. It was a calm setting. "Well..my parents left me out on the streets when I was 6 years old. I don't remember them at all, it's all fuzzy to me. I only remember that one scene when they walked away from me. Ever since then, I have been surviving out here for as long as I can remember. Before I met everyone, I tended to get jumped or ganged up on. About 4 years later I met the other guys, befriended them, and formed a group." Kazune explained, his eyes looking almost sad.

Mai raised herself up and looked at Kazune with a sympathetic look. "Your parents left you Kazune? Why would they?.." she soon looked at the pond as well. "I think you're a great friend..I don't see how they could." Kazune's cheeks turned light pink and quickly faded away when Mai said that, as he let out a calm sigh. "Mai, I need to go do my chore real quick, y'know..stealing a few things for the others. I'll be back after okay?" Kazune said as he got up and stretched his arms with a content look. "I can honestly say that I could stay here all day without regrets.." Mai made a small nod smiling. "Kazune, you better go before Tomoya gets angry." "Right, right, I will.." he chuckled as he left.  
Mai's eyes suddenly turned emotionless, as she walked over to the pond edge and picked up a small rock that appeared to have a dull edge to it. Scrape, scrape..Mai was soon scrapping it against another rock as the edge grew sharper. "I'm sorry..I'm sorry.." she whispered after she stopped, staring at the edge of it..  
~~~~~~}i{~~~~~~  
Two hours had passed as Kazune ran down the deeper parts of the woods towards where the secret spot was. "Mai should have been back at the headquarters by now like she always was!" he mumbled worryingly to himself. Kazune knew something was wrong at this point, especially if know one has seen her since before they left. His gray eyes hardened, as he continued to run. His mind right now only screamed "Something's wrong with her!" repeatedly without any break. He soon approached the pond area, seeing Mai sit there. Stopping right behind her with a few deep breaths, Kazune formed a small smile as his face still appeared worried.

"Oi..why are you still here Mai? You're usually back at the headquarters by then.." Mai made a small jolt, not expecting Kazune to appear like that. She quickly dropped the rock with now blood on it as she made a fake laugh. "Kazune, you scared me! I just wanted to stay here longer.." she replied, crossing her arms so the areas wouldn't be seen. "I can see why you would..hey, let's go back to the headquarters okay?" Kazune asked as he reached out to grab her arm. "NO!" Mai shouted as Kazune stared awkwardly. "I-I mean..no, I want to stay here more!" she lied. "Common Mai, your sisters want to see you!" Kazune replied in a stern voice, grabbing her arm as she winced and let out a small cry of pain. He glanced over at the arm, his eyes soon widening..

There was splatters of blood on her arm, and probably on the other as well. Some blood was dripping onto the grass, and was on her shirt since she was covering it up. In fact, some was on his hand from grabbing it. He soon let go, seeing wounds that were randomly deep and light. Kazune's eyes darted around, soon noticing a rock that had a sharp edge to it with blood. She was cutting herself. Mai stayed there frozen in place, looking down at the ground as the tears were still filling up. "Mai..why are you doing this?.." Kazune asked slowly, his eyes staring at his bloody hand with worry and shock.

"..I..it's nothing.." Mai replied, still looking down as Kazune shook his head. "Mai, don't start bullshit. You know it's not nothing," he replied, his voice quivering as he tried to keep it stern. "..Kazune, I've been doing this since I was 10--" "Mai! You've been doing this for 4 years now!?" Kazune cried out, his face looking even more stricken with grief. Mai nodded, forming a sad smile as tears started to fall down her face. "..I'll tell you why I'm doing this Kazune since you're my friend..no one, not even my sisters know.." Kazune paused, watching the girl as she tried to keep herself in tact. "..after I was born my mom became sick. She eventually died, my dad suffocated her with a pillow one night..me and my sisters saw this..but that doesn't have to do with this. When I was little..I used to hate my mom, I don't know why..I just did. I even told her that I hated her multiple times. My sisters even said to me 'You're why mom is sick'. So a few years later when I was 10..I realized that she did from me being selfish and never telling her I loved her. Now I cut myself on occasions to apologize to her for what I did. I know she won't forgive me, b-but.." Mai was soon shaking, as tears poured down faster and began to cry.

Kazune made a sad smile as he watched Mai crying. "..Mai, you idiot.." he whispered quietly, suddenly going up to her and holding her close. "..that isn't your fault for that. You weren't selfish, you didn't know any better..it's okay, Mai..I promise that it is..your mom forgives you, I know she does.." Kazune said to her in his gentle voice, his arm still holding her close to him as he brushed her white hair. Mai continued crying, closing her eyes as she wrapped her arms around Kazune. It felt warm to her, being close to Kazune and hearing his heartbeat. "..you notice those dragonflies that fly around here? You're just like one of them Mai. You fly around hoping to be free, but your wings drag you down since they're broken. One day they will be fixed, and you'll fly just like the others.." Kazune's face turned red, but he smiled as he looked down at Mai. "You're my small dragonfly, and I'll fix your wings."  
{End of chapter}


	8. Baka Kazune!

Author's note;; This takes place 3 days after the last chapter. Enjoy. :D

"So then after the bet, Tomoya had to wear a dress for a week with a ponytail! He had to walk down the streets in it, and a guy even asked for his phone number!" Mai explained as Haruko soon started laughing loudly with Makoto along side her. Kano grinned in a evil matter, snickering as Takashi smirked. "Kano, you evil little girl," Hayate commented jokingly. " "KAZUNE! Why the hell did you tell her that story you sick bastard!" Tomoya yelled at Kazune, who was lounging and had his eyes closed as he smiled. "Because I could, Tomoya. It's a good memory anyway, no?" "You call that a good memory!?" Shiori glanced at Tomoya with a small giggle. "You know, I can see you wearing a dress easily. Maybe I could lend you some of mine." Tomoya's face soon turned red, as he looked away silently. "I'll be right back, I'll go collect the firewood for tonight's fire!" Mai said happily, getting up as she left. Shiori got up shortly after, poking Kazune as he opened his eyes and looked at her. "I need to talk to you about something Kazune, can we talk over there?" she asked, pointing at a empty area where there were trees covering the view for the others. "..uh..sure?" Kazune replied blankly, getting up as he followed her.

"What is it Shiori?" Kazune asked the girl harshly after they reached to the area and stopped. He honestly had no clue why she made him come over here. Putting his hand on his forehead and making a small sigh, he soon looked at Shiori and waited. "..Kazune..I really like you," Shiori started to say, her cheeks a faint pink as she smiled. Kazune stared at her dumbfonded at this point, as she walked closer up to him. "No, really. I do Kazune..a lot.." Shiori whispered, as she leaned closer and closer towards his face. Before Kazune could react, she soon had her lips against his as she held it for a moment..

CRASH! A noise was heard from a short distance. Shiori stopped quickly, as her and Kazune glanced to see what it was. It was a pile of sticks. And right above that..was a shocked Mai that was staring at them. "M-Mai!" Kazune cried out as he looked at Shiori and then at her. Shiori simply stared, having nothing to say since she didn't feel guilty at all for what she did. Mai's eyes soon turned watery as her face was twisted with anger and sadness, as she started to run off towards the direction they went to steal things from the town. "MAI!" Kazune yelled again, glaring at Shiori for a minute and then ran after her. "..huh?.." Shiori murmured quietly, biting her lip as she stood there still.

"MAI! STOP RUNNING!" Kazune yelled again, trying to catch up to the girl. "SHUT UP KAZUNE! GO AWAY!" Mai yelled back, running still as she breathed heavily. They continued to run, as they soon reached the town and she ran down the sidewalk. "I SAID. GO. AWAY!" Mai screamed again, as she ran faster despite the fact that her legs were starting to ache. Kazune ran still, soon realizing the direction she was going towards as he made a small smirk to himself. "KAZUNE, I HATE YOU SO WHY DON'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME--" Mai soon stopped. She reached a dead end and Kazune was several feet away from her. "What were you saying Mai?" Kazune asked with a small smirk, walking closer up to her. "L-leave me alone!" Mai answered quickly, covering her eyes so he wouldn't see she was about to cry.

She soon felt a familiar sudden warmth. Uncovering her eyes, she peeked to see what was happening. Kazune was hugging her once again, and this time it felt different to her. This warmth went straight into her heart, as she started blushing. "Now will you let me explain?" Kazune said to Mai smiling. "She said that she liked me, but she doesn't know about the real me. So I was about to reject her..and then she kissed me. Honestly Mai, your sister is pretty weird at times.." Mai made a fake laugh at that comment, as Kazune soon released her. "Let's go back now, alright?" Mai nodded, as they started to walk down the sidewalks.

Suddenly Kazune paused, standing in front of Mai in a defensive matter. "Mai. Run away now." "Why Kazune?.." Mai asked quietly, suddenly alarmed by how he was acting. "There's police coming, and they know me REAL well. They've wanted to capture me for some time now." Kazune explained in a quiet and stern voice. "Don't worry, I'll come back to the headquarters in 20 minutes after I distract them and everything. Just go Mai!" he snarled protectively, as Mai soon nodded. She trusted him, and knew that he would come back. Running off, the police came towards Kazune as she did..  
{End of chapter}


	9. Mai's rescue

"So Kazune made you run off back here when the police arrived?" Hayate asked Mai. "Yes..and it's been over 20 minutes now." Mai replied worryingly. "Kazune ALWAYS gets back here quickly in these incidents. I've got a hunch that something happened," Tomoya soon replied, actually sounding normal for once as he sighed. "Honestly, that boy.." "If something did happen though, he would be in the prison," Hayate started to explain, "and we can't go and get him, it's too dangerous and risky. It's up to him to get out, and if he doesn't, then.." The group suddenly turned silent. If Kazune didn't come back, then they would have to move on without him and have a new leader.

"Let's go get him anyway! So who's with me on this!?" Mai soon cried out, her sky blue eyes looking hard and serious as she looked at the others with a small glint of hope. "Mai..if Hayate said it's that dangerous then it probably is.." Kano said quietly, the others still remaining so quiet that, like the common quote, "you could almost hear crickets". Mai looked down, clenching her hands tightly into fists as she formed a small smile. "..is that so.." She soon raised her head, looking confident almost as she had a grin on her face. "Then I'll go get him myself!" "MAI! You can't do something that retarded and dangerous!" Haruko scorned the girl, as she soon grabbed Mai's arm to stop her. Shoiri grabbed the other, as Mai tried to squirm out of their grips. "Give up Mai, you can't do anything about this!" Shiori grumbled, trying to keep Mai from running as she held her tighter. "JUST LET ME DO THIS! I WANT KAZUNE BACK!" Mai screamed, as she squirmed around even more and tried to punch or kick her sisters. "..Haruko, Shoiri. Let Mai go." Tomoya suddenly said, walking up to Mai with his usual dead serious expression. "But she's going to get hurt--" "I said..LET. HER. GO." Tomoya repeated louder and let out a snarl. Shiori immediately let go, surprised by Tomoya, as Mai got out of Haruko's grip and darted off as fast as she could. "MAI!" Haruko cried out, as she soon stood there dumbfonded. "..Mai..you idiot," she mumbled, soon glaring at Tomoya. "WHY THE FREAKIN HELL DID YOU DO THAT TOMOYA!?" Haruko yelled angerily, as Tomoya stood unaffected. "Let her do this on her own. I want to see how strong she is." he simply said, as him and the three sisters looked at the path Mai ran off to. They all knew that Mai may never return.  
~~~~~~}i{~~~~~~  
"I'll get you myself Kazune, even if I do get hurt!" Mai told herself, as she continued to run towards the town. Thoughts were wildly running through her head. Thoughts such as: Is Kazune okay, can I save him? But then one thought impacted her the most. Why was she acting like this? Mai didn't understand at all why she was, so she just kept telling herself that it's because he's a friend. He's a friend, that's why she was so caught up in doing this. After a while, she soon reached the town as her sky blue eyes darted around to see if the prison area was around. "..I can't ask anyone where it is, that would be too risky..guess I'll find it on my own then!" Mai smirked, slightly excited about her mission since she's never done anything like this. It felt like a video game to her, like when you had to sneak past people or find your way. Besides, this is one of the first times she's done this on her own and it felt like she gained a new freedom.

After about a half hour of running around aimlessly, Mai soon confronted with the building as she looked at it. A two story building that appeared dreary and dull, with a sign that said "Police Station's Prison". "..so this is it.." Mai murmured, closing her eyes as she tried to think of a plan to do this on her own. After a few minutes, her smile returned as she opened her eyes. "I've got it. It's real risky, and I might get hurt..but..I'll do so anyway." And so Mai walked up the steps, soon opening the heavy door.

Several police officers and or guards of this area glanced over at her as they were chatting. Mai quickly turned to the side, making sure that they couldn't see her face. "Umm..apparently my friend is here and I would like to talk to him.." The officer with the keys jingled as he walked up to Mai, looking down at her. "You'd like to visit? You can do so, go ahead and show me where your friend is," he soon said with a smile at the girl. Mai nodded, soon walking fast ahead as she glanced through the jail cells. Lucky for her, he wasn't on the first floor. "Upstairs?" the officer asked as Mai nodded quietly, trying to seem shy. Climbling up the steps, Mai knew that this plan might fail at this rate from the position she would have to escape from. Her legs kept wanting to run the hell away now, to forget what she was going to do since she was gaining anxiety. They were now on the second floor, as Mai's eyes directed her towards the jail cell straight ahead. Kazune. He was okay, but was just locked up. Kazune soon noticed someone looking at him, as he turned his head and looked. Immediately his eyes widened as he started to blurt out. "M--" He stopped himself, biting his lower lip since he was now worried at this point. He knew what Mai was trying to do. This is it. This was the moment Mai knew where she had to make a decision and react quickly. Slowly extending her arm, she moved behind the officer..  
SWIPE! Mai grabbed the set of keys as they jingled, the officer quickly turning around as she darted towards the jail cell Kazune was in. Putting in the key that said "jail cells", Mai opened the door and glared at Kazune with a worried and serious look. "GO!" she commanded him, as he soon ran off down the stairs and out the building before the officers noticed. "WE'VE GOT AN ESCAPE!" the officer yelled into his talkie-walkie, as he quickly looked at Mai and ran towards her. Mai started to run, as she felt her hand being pulled on tightly. "You're not going anywhere," he said in his scruff voice. Mai tightened her eyes, as she turned around and kicked him in his weak point. The officer letting go and falling to the ground out of pain, Mai ran down the stairs as she almost tripped from not focusing on doing soon. Catching her balance, she reached the first floor and glanced quickly. There were now several officers with guns pointing at her threateningly. Flinching, Mai stared at them. "Put your hands up in the air!" one officer commanded in a stern voice, as a few went closer towards her with their guns. Clenching her hands into fists once again, Mai closed her eyes as she decided to make a life-risking choice. She forced her legs to move, as she ran towards the front doors and opened them..

BAM! BAM! BAM! BOOM!

Guns shots were heard, as Mai continued to run as fast as she could. She suddenly slowed down after hearing a few more bullets, wincing as she looked at her shoulder. A bullet went into her shoulder, deep enough to make it start bleeding and stayed there in place. Tears filling up from the pain, Mai ran once more with her hand on her wounded shoulder before they could hurt her any more than they just did. Eventually, the bullet noises could no longer be heard as she hid behind a tree in the front part of the woods. She breathed heavily, almost sweating as she felt the warm blood drip down her shoulder and hand. Walking slowly since she was exhausted, she soon started to almost trip over simple things such as rocks and branches. "..keep going.." Mai muttered to herself, breathing heavily still. "I'm..almost to my goal..I did it.."

"MAI!!" a familiar voice soon cried, as Kano ran up towards her. Kano was the look-out, seeing if Mai would come back. "HARUKO, SHE'S BLEEDING FROM HER SHOULDER!" she yelled, Haruko soon running up and looked at Mai's injury with watery eyes. "Mai..you're such an idiot.." she said making a fake smile as she looked at the blood dripping off of Mai. "Kano. Go get Hayate, he knows how to treat this probably," Haruko commanded quickly, looking at Mai still with a stressed look. "Mai, why did you do this!? Do you know how worried me, Shiori, and Kano were!?" Haruko scolded her. "..I wanted..to..save..Kazune.." Mai replied slowly, a few drops of sweat falling down from her forehead. "Mai.." Haruko said quietly, suddenly turning around after hearing bushes rustling. Mai looked over as well, as a figure emerged out. Tomoya, making a small grin as he looked at Mai. "..never expected you to pull this off, you. You're stronger than I thought you were.." he said as he walked by her and patted her on the head. "Oi, someone wants to see you Mai." Another rustle of the bushes appeared, as Mai looked up.

It was Kazune, his face pale and gray eyes soft. "..Mai." he said, looking at the injury she had. "..Mai..you're such an idiot.." Kazune said as his voice quivered, tears almost coming up to his eyes. Suddenly everything happened fast, as Kazune ran up and held Mai close to him with both arms. "MAI, YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH YOU WORRIED ME!" he cried out, squeezing his grip tighter. "I thought you wouldn't be here, that I wouldn't talk to you ever again.." "..K-Kazune, why?.." Mai said quietly, tears falling down her face from the pain of her injury but remained calm from the familiar warmth she was feeling.

"..because..Mai..I love you to death." Kazune answered as Mai's eyes widened. He soon held her chin gently with his hand, as he gave her a sad smile. And before Mai could say anything to him, his lips were against hers as the breeze passed by them. And that this very moment, Mai knew the answer to her question from what she was wondering nonstop.

She loved him.  
{End of chapter}


End file.
